Contagious Influence
The power to physically and mentally warp the core of others. Combination of Overwhelming Influence and Corruption Manipulation. Capabilities User can taint those around them with a physio-psychoactive influence which can twist and warp their very appearance and mindset to whatever the individual desires. This affliction can spread both physically via infection; twisting people, places and things through basic contact, mentally via taking advantage of emotional or psychological duress and even relational means; either seeking out and passing along through ancestral or hereditary means. Even in death, those who've died or are slain by the wielder are fair game to their summoning call, able to raise the dead and recently deceased as loyal acolytes serving the users every whim. Bringing them back stronger than ever before, through this one can even revitalize themselves from beyond the grave using one of their converted vessels as a means of self-resurrection. Applications * Biological Manipulation ** Biological Essence Manipulation ** Form Manipulation * Conversion ** Conversion Pathogen ** Conversion Resurrection ** Killing Resurrection * Empathic Conversion * Identity Manipulation ** Identity Dominance ** Identity Theft * Mass Consciousness * Omni Corruption Inducement ** Transmutation * Restoration Augmentation * Resurrection Augmentation * Self-Resurrection ** Respawning * Self-Spawn * Supernatural Traits * Worship Empowerment * Worship Inducement Techniques * Entity Lordship: Using the contagion to spread and enthrall across communities, worlds, Systems, Galaxies and beyond. One can eventually learn how to terraform the very essences of anything and everything; be it sapient or otherwise. Even going so far as to create living astro bodies which serve and act on the be-haste of the source plague or even assimilating conceptual entities into the fold of ones ranks. * Hive Genetics: As one further acclimates and assimilates more sapient beings into the collective whole, the more proginators can transplant and splice differing aspects of each into one another. Not only sharing and building a mass Mind Hive between the enthralled and it's central host. But they can also share and recombinate different useful attributes among one another at will. * Similarity Manipulation: As one's prerogative among the masses grows, so too does their likeness imprint upon the individuality. A users very likeness begins to imprint on those affected the more presence infects and spreads among a populated area. They can even share and imprint their unique attributes upon the cumulative as much as their benefactor takes after the enclave. * Society Manipulation: Through the living plague users can commandeer the very civilized norm of entire cultures at will. With every host race captured the more so powerful ones hold over sociological systems will increase with time and further conversion. Combining all their faith, their worship their belief into one singularity fueling both the user and their followers power to insurmountable levels. Associations * Belief Manipulation * Corruption Manipulation * Disease Manipulation * Fungus Manipulation * Religion Embodiment * Infestation * Ontopathogenesis * Overwhelming Influence * Pathogen Manipulation * Spore Manipulation * Symbiosis * Taint Generation Limitations * Can be resisted by those with Body Supremacy. * Like any belief concept, it can be broken if said faith is proven false. * Weak against Curing. * Does not effect those with Anti-Psychic Presence. Known Users Known Objects Gallery File:Agent_Orange.jpg|Agent Orange (DC Comics) Absalom (Darksiders II) Corruption Aura.gif|Absalom, Avatar of Chaos (Darksiders II) Weapon XII (Marvel Comics).jpg|Weapon XII (Marvel Comics) Phalanx_Marvel.jpg|The Phalanx (Marvel Comics) Metroid Leviathan.png|The Leviathan Meteors (Metroid Prime) Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Usagi Goddess.gif|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fungal-based Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers